Royal pain
by Tsumiden
Summary: teaser:: Only the four of them knew what had occurred in that room. the prince, his body guard the general and the king. Only three of them walked out of the king's private chambers. The prince, the body gaurd and the General. The now exking was pinned
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:: i own nothing here, the characters ands places are owned by Square enix and the pairings are owned by the fandoms.

By Tsumi

teaser:: Only the four of them knew what had occurred in that room. the prince, his body guard the general and the king. Only three of them walked out of the king's private chambers. The prince, the body gaurd and the General. The now ex-king was pinned to his bed by the long blade which normally hung at the general's side.

Chapter 1 of princes and conspiracies

Rufus shinra crown prince of Balamb and heir to the throne of Midgar, strode calmly down the corridor of the royal palace paced by his constant companion the panther-like Darknation. He was a handsome figure of a young man with short gold blonde hair and piercing blue eyes like his mother's. he wore pristine white clothes with no other colors making him look pale and ethereal as he walked the sunlit corridor towards the great hall where court was in session.

The guards at the doors stood at attention as he passed the ignoring the man in their dark blue almost black armor, helmets covering their blank faces. Afternoon court was in full swing as the courtiers and sycophants went through their dance of power. The king sat in his dais watching the dance but not seeing anything. The council did most of the ruling and the general took care of things like ensuring there wouldn't be any insignificant wars to interfere with their people's peace, not that the king seemed to care about his people. Rufus sneered to himself but did not let the thought show on his perfect face. He kept one hand at his side and the other on Darknation's head as her tail lashed show her dislike of the crowd. The people moved aside as he passed and silenced. the conversations tentatively started up behind him.

on the dais the king sat in his throne quietly speaking to the tall silver haired general, the man's black leather clothes seemed to absorb the light in the room. the sword he always wore hung at his side. The general's right hand man commander Zack sat on the steps of the dais talking with a few members of the king's personal guard, a red head with odd tattoos under his eyes and a tall bald man with dark skin The king looked up at his arrival and cut off his conversation with the general and looked at his son. like Rufus his hair was blonde but graying and his eyes were colorless blue.

"You called for me father?" he bowed.

"Yes Rufus it is time you started your own court and accepted a personal body guard."

"Dark nation has always been more than suitable." he replied.

"You will accept the body guard i have appointed to you, Tseng."

A man stepped out of the shadows of the throne, he was tall as the general with shoulder length black hair and tanned skin, his eyes were black as his hair and his features very sharp.

"Your highness." he bowed.

"Tseng you shall be body guard to the prince."

"Yes sire." He moved to stand behind Rufus.

The rest of court was boring and a few petitioners approached the throne, though few were helped. Rufus sat on the Dais and Tseng stood to the side Darknation curled up at his feet. After the court was over and Rufus strode out Tseng exchanged a look with the General as they left.

Rufus walked toward his personal chambers Tseng following. the man reminded him of the cat which at the moment walked beside the man. At least Darknation could stand him unlike the other guards his father had tried to foist off on him. As he walked the halls he stopped at a casement which faced the courtyard where the guard trained. two blondes were there at the moment sparring. he knew both of them, the older of the two was at the moment shirtless wearing only a pair of blue uniform pants.. his hair stood up in the back like a chocobo's plumage and the right side of his face had a tattoo lines drawing that reminded most people of Bahamut. the younger one's hair stuck up everywhere in untamable spikes. he wore the full uniform of the guard a dark blue almost black pair of pants and a sleeveless shirt. Rufus smirked at the way the two of them moved. they were good but the older one's skills lay in hand to hand while the younger was better with a sword in his hand. The two of them were good though and would probably rise far in the army ranks if the General and his commanders had eyes in their heads.

"They are quite good." Tseng spoke quietly.

"Yes they are."

"the rumor is they are your brothers."

"Half brothers and neither is suitable for the throne."

"I see."

Rufus turned and headed for his rooms, plan already forming in his mind Tseng followed. He watched the young heir carefully keeping an eye on every nuance of the youth's attitude. he held himself as a prince should and nothing was given away.

The prince's personal rooms were finely furnished. they were consisted of a number of rooms a sitting room the bedroom and a bathing chamber as well as rooms for his personal servants and a small library of his own ther was also a second smaller bedroom which he decided to give to tseng as he didn't feel like having a lover around anyway, as soon as he entered his rooms a body servant approached and helped him strip as another drew his bath. they were typical faceless servants that most people would pay no mind too, but Tseng watched them like a hawk. they did nothing untoward and left as son as Rufus dismissed them. he headed for his bath stopping to look back at Tseng.

"Well coming?"

"I should not."

"Well you are my body guard shouldn't you be in the same room as my body?"

He coughed as the prince vanished into the bath robe falling as he slipped beneath the hot water. he smirked as Tseng followed him. Rufus lathered himself up and rinsed off in the soapy water.

Tseng tried to ignore the youth in the tub. the boy was attractive and though he normally did not go after blondes this boy was tempting him and had to know it. he steeled himself as the young man stood up and motioned for the towels.

"Tseng if you would bring me a towel."

"I should call for a servant..."

"No that will take too long."

Tseng picked up the cloth and brought it over slipping the soft linen along the smooth skin. Trying to ignore the scent of the boy.

Rufus smirked as he had Tseng dry him off, he knew the man was a plant if his father's and was probably either a spy or an assasin. He would play with him and do his best to confound him.

AS rufus went to get dressed there was a knock and Tseng answered it. he nodded to the younger man who stood there. he has shoulder length silver hair and odd glowing green eyes his clothes were skin tight black leather unfastened to show off his pale throat, he was the younger brother of the general and one of the three people who served as his own guard.

"Kadaj? is there a problem?"

"The General wishes a word with you." The man's voice was toneless and empty as if he were merely repeating it by Rote.

"And the prince?"

"I will stand in for you for the few moments he needs you."

'What is this?" Rufus asked from the door to his room.

"The General is in need of your guard my prince it is important He has ordered me to stand in Tseng's stead as your bodyguard for the time."

"and if I refuse and would rather go with him?"

"that would be inadvisable as the General wishes to speak with Tseng, you were not in his orders my prince."

"Except to stay her and wait like a child."

"As you are acting your highness." a voice spoke from behind Kadaj who moved aside. The general stood there the other two of his brothers trailing him. The man was impressive and one of the few people Rufus respected.

"You expect me to just accept stealing my new body guard so soon after i accepted father's decision?"

"I'm not stealing him My prince I merely need a word with him."

"Fine take him but leave all three of them." Rufus motioned to the brothers who lurked by the door. "Kadaj still owes me a chess game."

"your wish my prince." He turned to his brothers. "Stay here til I return."

"Yes sir." Kadaj answered the other two merely nodded.

Once they were away from the princes' chambers the General smirked at his long time friend and confidante.

"You should not look so relieved to be out of there old friend."

"If an attractive blond was doing their best to seduce you yo u would too."

"Would I? I believe i already fell for that trap three years ago." He answered.

"True. though it is not quite the same."

"I suppose." they came to a casement and tseng looked out over the city below the castle. her e no none could over hear them unless they could fly. "It is as you said he could be a decent king with proper training."

"Of course. Though if he is distracting."

"No I can take care of my self in that respect Seph. he is not the first to try and he might not be aware of it."

"He is a fifteen year old prince I'm sure he knows what he is doing his brother did at that age."

"Both of them."

"Yes so he is perfectly suitable."

"Just don't get in over your head Tseng we need to work carefully for our goal."

"Of course." the two men exchanged another glance each sure of their place in their plan. they had been friends for a long time since Tseng had come to the castle as a child, he had been a prisoner of war but as the country he was from was brought into Shinra's power he slowly went form prisoner to trainee for the guard meeting the young soon to be general he soon became leader of the king's own guard and answered only to Hideger the lord Marshall, like the General himself.

"What is the thought on this plan of yours anyway?"

"most of them agree that Gestalt has gotten to wrapped up in power to rule though the council agrees with his going after the smaller countries."

"Of course they do." the words were growled softly but Tseng caught them.

"I should return to the prince."

"Of course." the two returned to the prince's chambers. Yazoo and Loz stood by the door silently. Kadaj and Rufus sat across from one another playing chess, the young prince was loosing but it seemed pretty close.

"I hate to interrupt but we should return to our quarters." Sephiroth told his brothers.

"Yes sir." the three stood and followed in their elder brother's wake.

The General strode through the corridors towards his personal rooms. They were not as luxurious as the royal suites though not for lack of money the man was simply not worried about decor, he thought of himself as their weapon and acted accordingly. once in his quarters he relaxed slightly dropping most of the cold attitude he had adopted as General. of course one reason for this was sitting on a lounge in his sitting room looking over a book. The young blonde had lit the lamps around the room and was dressed in a soft white robe. blonde spikes dripped with water. the triplets slipped through the door to their rooms leaving their brother alone.

"cloud."

"Hello Seph." the blonde looked up his bright blue eyes glittering. "How is my brother?"

"A brat as ever."

"He's not that bad."

"You only say that because he's your younger brother."

"possibly. you have had a long day sir shouldn't you take a bath and get some rest?"

"join me?"

"I've already had one bath today."

"Too bad." he drew the younger blonde into the bathing chamber.

It was a warm morning and the guard trained mercilessly. Walking along the rows of soldiers was the black haired commander and his brother Squall. the pair were slender and compactly muscled, Squall's hair was brown and his eyes a stormy grey, while Zack';s eyes were blue-grey. They were very similar as they were brothers. both served the General loyally, and had since their joining the army. the troops were mostly quiet as they worked out and practiced a few sparring with one another. The personal guard sans the two with the king were also working out. The captain of the king's personal guard watched them impassively he was a brunette with short hair which was graying heavily. beside him stood two other men a man with long black hair and red eyes in black leather and an orange haired man with an eye patch. These two were the most elite of the guards being two of the best. as they trained Tseng arrived and one of the others a red-head with a long ponytail and odd tattoos under his eyes smiled and wandered over to him.

"Hey Tseng, how's life on the leash?" He asked once the man was closer.

"not as bad as it could be you should try it Reno it might make yo u a better guard."

'Nah I like my freedom thank you."

"Freedom?" his partner came up on the other side, a tall bald man with dark skin. "Don't you have a woman and a one-year old to take care of?"

"Except her father keeps trying to marry her off to other people."

"He just doesn't like you." Rude commented.

""I wonder why." Tseng muttered passing the two and approaching the man who had been watching the guards train. "Sir."

"Tseng, shouldn't you be with our prince?"

"I am he is over there challenging soldiers to fights." Tseng gestured to where the prince was fighting another blonde who wore the stripes of a lieutenant and was certainly holding his own.

"I see, and your assignment?"

"It is well."

"good , just don't get attached."

"I never get attached sir I do my job."

"Good."

Rufus dodged the kick aimed for his head and missed the sweep kick which landed him on his but in the dirt. he looked up at the older blonde who smiled widely.

"Not bad Rufus burt you have to watch for follow through." Zell told him holding out a hand to help him up.

"Right the follow through." He muttered. "I could have you beat for knocking me in the dirt."

"But you won't because then I won't spar with you little brother." He said still smiling.

"True." He looked over the crowd for his watchdog and saw him with the personal guards. "i feel like being a problem want to come?"

"Sure."

"Let's grab Cloud." the two slipped off while the next pair stepped into the circle. they found Cloud off to the side working non forms.

"Where are we going today?" he asked as he saw his half brothers' approach.

"I was thinking town."

"Let's go." he put the sword he was working with away and the three left the courtyard

The guard didn't stop them as they headed for the stables their mounts were saddled and they rode out of the gates into the city. Midgard huddled against the palace like chicks to the hen the buildings were not as old as the castle and many seemed to be falling in and apart. the area closest to the palace was open and held a bazaar full of the rarest of goods. many people were on foot here as it was crowded but as royalty Rufus could ride and the other two had to to keep up with him.

"Well a body guard didn't slow you down so what next he'll try to marry you off?" Zell asked.

"Guess that is the next step." Rufus shrugged. "hope she's at least passable."

"Yeah I suppose." Cloud sounded upset and the other two glanced at him.

"Ansem's still trying to get him married huh?"

"Yeah."

"come on it's not like he has to be faithful to her or her to him." Rufus tone was flippant as they stopped the chocobos outside a tavern and let a stable boy take them around.

"True most weddings of state are like that look at dad and our moms." Zell shrugged.

"You're right."

"So tell him he can marry anyone and he can still have you he prefers men to women anyway."

"Okay do any of us like females?" Zell muttered.

"They are nice." Rufus shrugged.

They sat at a table and ordered drinks biding their time till they were found and dragged back to the palace

"So what this about you likeing men Zell?"

"Nothing."

"Right."

The general's work was interrupted by a loud knock at the door to his study. He looked up as his youngest brother entered and bowed, behind him was one of the few people who the general preferred not to deal with at the moment. he was tall with short blond hair and blue eyes dressed in a long red robe.

"Sephiroth I've been looking for you."

"Sir, I was looking over reports from the south,"

"Ahh I see. but this not my reason for being here."

"And your reason is?"

"You and marriage."

"I refuse." He said simply looking back to his reports.

"You can't, as your grandfather I am allowed to simply choose a bride for you. especially in the event your parents do nothing."

"Father cares more for his place in court, not to mention this young lady who has grown attached to him, and mother is not in a position to do anything, the espers hold her." his green eyes bore into his grandfather's blue ones. "and I don't care to get married, it would be a pain that i don't need."

"And what about continuing the blood line?"

"Braska had Yuna, I have three other brothers, Xenohart has a son. Ther are plenty of people to carry on the blood you don't need me to do so."

"but you don't have a choice and I have the perfect bride for you."

One silver eyebrow rose.

"She's noble, a good family though not as good as your own blood, she's quite a pretty young lady younger than yourself of course, she's even proved to be fertile and capable of bearing sons."

"No."

"The contract is already made up. the wedding will be soon." the man left and Sephiroth Sighed shaking his head. Loz watched him after closing the door.

"Problem?"

"this is getting ridiculous."

A few moments later he was interupted again as two of the King's personal gaurd and his "Student" enterd.

"Sorry to interupt sir." A woman with long brown hair bowed.

"I'm getting used to it what is it now?"

"We brought your student back he and the prince wanderd out of the castle."

"and they treat me like an erant child." Cloud muttered.

"Thank you. I will handle him go to your normal duties."

"Yes sir." they saluted and left.

"Wandered off cloud?"

"We did not wander off Rufus wanted to leave the palace and Zell and I went with him." Cloud shrugged and sat on the edge of Sephiroth's desk. Loz left and stood to block the door on the outside of the suite.

"I see."

"So why are you so proccupied?" the blonde askled noticing the odd look in his eyes.

"Everything."

"Ansem again wiht the marriage thing huh?"

"Sadly and he says he has found someone."

"It's okay Seph."

"It is?"

"Yes it is it's only a state marriage right it's doubtful she'll love you and you're set on not loving her so neither of you have to be faithfull after the contract is fullfilled, most of them are for a kid right?"

"True."

"So you can do that and stay with me since I'm just your "student " right?"

"You can't be my student forever."

"No but it should be a few more years."

The sound of crashing alerted Reno to a problem as soon as he enterd his rooms. there was a cry and the crashing stopped.

"Laney?" He called into the bedroom and was greeted with the sight of his lover holding the one year old in her arms obviously upset. "What's wrong?"

"that idiot of a father of mine acctuly did it."

"Did what?"

"Suceded in finding someone to try and marry me off to the contract is already signed and everything!" she looked up at him her brown eyes tearing.

"Laney hold axel here I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Who?" She out Axel in his crib and went over to Reno.

"Your father." He said very calmly. "I'm going to kill him." he pulled out a set of knives and began straping them on.

"Reno you can't kill my father." She took the knives from him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why not that bastard has been trying to do this for years and said no everytime I asked for you. Now he is marrying you off to some noble jerk!"

"The General." she muttered.

"What?"

"The General's grandfather has been trying to marry him off too."

"On second thought I'll let him kill him. Or maybe Cloud."

"What does that guy have to do with anything?"

"Let's just say that he's not learning sword work from the General and leave it at that." He went over to the crib and looked at Axel who was trying to sit up.

"Oh."

"Elena you know I love you right?"

"of course." the blonde smiled a little.

"So If I die you'll know why."

"Reno yo uare not goign after the General. he would kill you."

"I should be able to challenge him."

"No we'll figure a way out of this without either of you killing the other."

"All right

Chapter 2 

Sephiroth was suprised to seeing his comander sprawled out on the lounge in his sitting room. he just wasn't used to seeing him drunk and sprawled out over his lounge.

"Zack?" Cloud went over to check on him.

"Hey Spike 've got great news it's a girl!" He crowed and took another drink from the flask in his hand.

"So Rin finaly had the kid?"Cloud asked sitting next to Zack Sephiroth took his other side. Swipping the flask form him.

"Yeah great looking little thing pretty as her mother. Hope Aerith and I can have one that cute."

"I'm sure you will." Sephiroth shook his head. "If you ever get the nerve to stop courting her and ask for her hand."

"I will," he tried to get up and fell bakc down. "tomorow."

"Get some sleep." Seph moved his hand slightly and Zack fell asleep.

"You Sleeped him."

"he needed it we need to get ready for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"With the court."

"How much longer?"

"Until Ansem returns home."

"And tonight they'll probrably make you sit with her."

"most likely, i have avoided the high table as long as I could."

'And Zack won't be there to buffer."

'I doubt Squall or Rinoha will be attending either." he stood. "You don't have to be there Cloud."

"No I'll be there."

Dinner was a huge affair among the court. everyone went who wanted to be notieced thogu hit was alot quieter than court it was still a contest. Normaly Sephiroth sat with his soldiers, perfering to sit as far from the high table as possible. His grandfather of course wanted him up at the high table beside him. This time however the seat next to the one Seph had been hmade to use ther was another pair of empty seats. As he took his seat a man arrived wiht two young women. he recognized the man as a minor lord who had made his way as a tutor he'd even tutiored the prince for a shirt time. his two daughters were lovely young women but as far as Sephiroth knew both were at least being courted if not already in a serious relashonship. Both were also trianed members of the royal gaurd. They sat so the younger was besdei him. they knew eachother in passing as she was one of Tseng's comrades her name was Elena and she was sleeping with Reno one of her teammates.

"Sephiroth you've met Lord Marshal and his daughter Elena have you not?" His grandffather asked.

"Yes." He notied Reno glaring at him form the gaurd's table.

"Good." ansem nodded. "Since the two of you will be married within the year."

"No." Sephiroth said simply. "I refuse to marry a woman who perfers another man."

"Nietehr of you have a choice in this matter." Lord Marshal said simply.

As they spoke the king arrived wiht his son and their bodygaurds in tow.

Cloud watched the wedding feeling mildly upset. Sephiroth had agreed far t oreadily for him even if he had told him it was okay. He got up and sighed leaving the chapel and heasding for the stables to grab his Chocobo. the pretty gold bird nipped at his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sephiroth was surprised to seeing his commander sprawled out on the lounge in his sitting room. He just wasn't used to seeing him drunk and sprawled out over his lounge.

"Zack?" Cloud went over to check on him.

"Hey Spike 'I've got great news it's a girl!" He crowed and took another drink from the flask in his hand.

"So Rin finally had the kid?"Cloud asked sitting next to Zack Sephiroth took his other side. Swiping the flask from him.

"Yeah great looking little thing pretty as her mother. Hope Aerith and I can have one that cute."

"I'm sure you will." Sephiroth shook his head. "If you ever get the nerve to stop courting her and ask for her hand."

"I will," he tried to get up and fell back down. " Tomorrow."

"Get some sleep." Seph moved his hand slightly and Zack true to form fell asleep.

"You Sleeped him."

"He needed it and we need to get ready for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"With the court."

"How much longer?"

"Until Ansem returns home."

"And tonight they'll probably make you sit with her."

"Most likely, i have avoided the high table as long as I could."

'And Zack won't be there to buffer."

'I doubt Squall or Rinoa will be attending either." he stood. "You don't have to be there Cloud."

"No I'll be there."

Dinner was a huge affair among the court. Everyone went who wanted to be noticed though it was alot quieter than court it was still a contest. Normally Sephiroth sat with his soldiers, preferring to sit as far from the high table as possible. His grandfather of course wanted him up there, beside him. This time however the seat next to the one Seph had been made to use there was another pair of empty seats. As he took his seat a man arrived with two young women in tow. He recognized the man as a minor lord who had made his way as a tutor he'd even tutored the prince for a short time. No one could forget the utter disaster that had been, needless to say the prince now chose to learn what he wanted and no one would say otherwise. His two daughters were lovely young women but as far as Sephiroth knew both were at least being courted if not already in a serious relationships. Both were also well trained members of the royal guard. They sat so the younger was beside him. They knew each other in passing as she was one of Tseng's comrades her name was Elena and she was sleeping with Reno one of her teammates.

"Sephiroth you've met Lord Marshal and his daughter Elena have you not?" His grandfather asked.

"Yes." He noticed Reno glaring at him form the guard's table.

"Good." ansem nodded. "Since the two of you will be married within the year."

"No." Sephiroth said simply. "I refuse to marry a woman who prefers another man."

"Neither of you have a choice in this matter." Lord Marshal said simply.

As they spoke the king arrived with his son and their bodyguards in tow. Everyone stood and sat after the man had taken his seat. There was no more talk of the wedding for a few courses though both Sephiroth and Elena made it a point to ignore one another. Finally around the salad the king stood and tapped his glass.

"Everyone I am pleases to announce the wedding of my son to his betrothed the daughter of lord and lady Trepe." As he spoke a young blonde woman was pushed to stand by the older couple beside her. She was escorted to the high table.

"Betrothed, Father?" Rufus tried not to glare at the man.

"Yes, it is high time you married, I had married my first wife by your age."

Rufus said nothing but watched the young woman that was being brought up to the table. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled up into a bun and the bangs hung down to her shoulders. she wore a pink skirt and top which had an inch of space between them showing off her navel. She looked stern but was a lovely woman.

"Quistis Trepe."

"Your highness, Thank you,"she curtsied low and proper,before continuing. "but I have no desire to marry the prince."

"I don't want to marry her either."

"Neither of you have a choice. The wedding will be in one month. It is final."

"Yes, you highness." she returned to her seat and spoke no more.

"Yes, Father." he ground out before stabbing his roughage into submission. Already plotting how best to escape his new torment.Preparations for the weddings kept everyone busy for weeks. Foreign chefs had even been brought in to help with the feasts.

Quistis had to work on the dress she'd been stuck working on for a year. it had to be restitched again for the hundredth time. she sighed after pricking her finger again. her ladies in waiting were helping her and a brunette in a long blue dress smiled and took the needle from her.

"Quisti let us handle this just sit here and look pretty."

"But Rin." She began

"Don't but Rin me, your sewing is horrible even Lulu could do better and she's a week old." She smiled her dark eyes glinting.

"And she wouldn't prick herself." Another brunette this one lighter with an odd up bob on the ends chimed in.

"I'm glad you are my friends." She sighed as they and the other two ladies in the room giggled.

"But how much work should you be doing?" a third brunette entered the room carrying a cloth bundle in her arms. her green eyes glowed softly as she handed the baby to Rinoa. her dress was pink matching the bow which held her long hair back.

"I can still sew Aerith even while feeding her." Rin said sitting to feed the dark haired child. red eyes looked up at her from a round pale face.

They returned to work Aerith joining in to help with the simple task. she and Rinoa were also members of the Sorceress' entourage and working on simple things was much easier than the magic of their world.

"So has Zack asked you to marry him yet." Selphie asked Aerith.

"no but the latest round of sputtering and running off was longer than the last so he must be close."

"Oh good how long had he been courting you now?"

"three years. Seph and Tseng have both offered to prompt him."

"With sharp objects no doubt."

"Hence your not letting them."

"Of course."

"At least you two have men do you realize how hard it is to find a good one ther are times i wish i had parents to arrange one for me." Selphie sighed.

"What about that new sniper?"

"Cute but flirts with anything that moves."

"So what there's only one way to catch that type act like you don't' care. he'll fall believe me that's how i finally landed Squall."

"Really I thought you had Angelo trip him and dragged him away."

"That could have worked."She said looking thoughtful and mischievous.

Rufus was also busy with all of the wedding preparations having to look over various lists and such, but he also had help in the form of his half brothers. both were more than willing ot help their little brother as long as it meant causing trouble for their father. one of their ways of helping also meant taking him out for a drink or five to celebrate, this time they were accompanied by a few more guards as well as Tseng who was less than happy about this.

in a couple of hours they were meandering among the bars of the city. Zell was barely able to walk and leaned heavily on a fellow soldier a tall blonde with a scar matching Squall's. he didn't seem to mind the shorter blond's leaning though once in a while whispering something to the boy. Cloud on the other hand was a hyper drunk bouncing around like a five year old keeping the other guards busy with his antics leaving Rufus to be carried by Tseng singing some drinking song he had heard at one of the bars. Finally they headed back up to the palace, Zell and his guard vanished toward Zell's rooms. .Cloud went to find and pounce on Sephiroth. Rufus on the other hand wanted Tseng to help him get ready for bed.

"undress me." the boy demanded.

"Your highness i should call a servant for that."

"No ." He pouted and crossed his arms looking very ravishable.

tseng tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him to give in and let the boy seduce him as he had been trying to do since he had arrived.

Rufus pulled him closer and kissed him as soon as he was closer Tseng tried to pull away.

"your highness."

"Stop calling me that it's rufus."

"What are you doing?"

"Seducing you of course."

"Oh." He let the boy undid his clothes and did the same to him. finally they fell onto the bed.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear to the dismay of the bride and the groom. the two of course had not even spoken since the dinner when their wedding date had been announced. not that either of them cared neither had an opinion of the other as they had never really met.

Everyone was in their finest for the wedding soldiers and personal guards were in formal attire and Cloud and Zell were forced ot wear white formal clothes in honor of their family. They followed their brother up to the high summoner who stood in front of the altar in the temple in his red and white robes of state his long silver hair tied in two tassels on wither side of his face under a tall white hat. behind the altar a large chunk of magicite glowed softly as a song filled the air.

As they stood there Quistis approached with Rinoa and Aerith following her. they left the two at the alter and fell back to the side. The man spoke the vows and each repeated the min turn then they kissed it was a simple peck on the lips.

As the reception after ward went the two stood by the throne in the great hall, accepting congratulations Tseng stood behind them along with Selphie. Rinoa had gone off to find her husband to make him dance and Aerith had also gone off after seeing her favorite suitor by the doors.

Sephiroth watched it all form near the door to the lesser hall which was used for less formal occasions by the king. he was dressed in his normal black leathers with sterling silver accents and shoulder pads even the sheath for his blade was silver. he looked up as Zack came over dragging poor cloud in his finery with his golden spikes almost tamed.

"Hey Seph congratulate me I finally asked her and she said yes."

"Congratulations how drunk dod you have to be?"

"Hey I didn't drink till after she said yes to celebrate."

"Good." he smiled at cloud. "how are you doing cloud?"

"Uncomfortable." the blond frowned.

"In another hour you can take it off." He whispered in his ear and cloud blushed.

"Seph!"

Zack laughed and downed more drink.

Ansem approached dragging Elena with him Sephiroth bowed slightly to his grand father.

"You should join the dancing Sephiroth."

"I don't dance sir I must keep an eye on things here."

"Ther are plenty of soldiers to do so the both of you must have at least one dance."

"Yes sir."

He offered his hand and Elena took it.

"I apologize for this Elena."

"It isn't your fault Sephiroth. It's our parents, Ever since Megumi accepted Diaski's suit father's been impossible At least Reno hasn't tried anything stupid yet."

"True and he is better suited to you, the two of you already have a son after all."

"Yes Axel, well at least you know I can bear sons." she gave him a wry smile.

"Yes."

"you know I love him."

"I love another myself."

"Cloud." she said quietly. At his look she smiled. "Everyone knows about it well everyone who knows him or you do."

"I see."

They approached where Reno was standing talking to Rude and Sephiroth handed her off top him smoothly.

"Reno."

"Sephiroth." the red head returned the greeting.

The general walked back ot his original position where Cloud had taken over watching over the crowd.

'Why can't i just slip out of this?' Sephiroth asked himself as cloud smiled reassuringly at him.

Rinoa dragged Squall out into the garden for a moment of air knowing he hated crowds. Even if they were people he had to deal with regularly. Once they were away form the doors they sat on one of the garden benches and she leaned against him.

Isn't it sweet Zack finally proposed."

"I guess."

"Come on Squall you should be happy for your big brother he's finally going to get married and your father will get off both of your backs. "

"Not until he has children too Rin."

"I'm sure that will happen soon enough."

"I see."

finally the body guards escorted Rufus and Quistis to the prince's chambers for the deflowering and tseng was left to guard the door along with Darknation who had been made t stay outside. Everyone else fell into more boisterous celebrating as the nobles took to their chambers. Once they were gone the alcohol was poured and games of chance and daring were brought up. Sephiroth watched it content to keep an eye on the men and women under his command. Cloud sat at his side as usual with Zack coming and going between games. After awhile Aerith stole Zack and Rinoa dragged Squall off. Selphie had not been seen since she asked the sniper she was interesting in to show her some moves. Zell ahd vanished with his soldier friend. Everyone was slowly drifting off with their significant other if they had one or some one to simply lay for the night Sephiroth finally dragged Cloud off to their quarters. He had not seen his father that night either the man had lately been distracted by a visiting princess and had little time to interfere with his adult children. So it was surprising to see the black haired man standing before his chambers speaking to his younger brother.

"Father."

"Sephiroth I have something to tell you."

"Yes sir." he led the man inside his rooms and cloud slipped into the bedchamber.

"As you know i have been talking with the princess of Wutai ho has been visiting us her people were hoping she would find a suitor form Balamb so the fighting between us will end."

"I take it she found one."

"Yes she has asked me to accompany her back."

Sephiroth looked at his father. The man looked no older then himself with long black hair and odd red eyes. He didn't look as old as he had to be to have a twenty nine year old son, a normal trait in their family.

"It is your place to decide father we won't begrudge you what you want but could you wait until Ansem leaves?"

"Her is over bearing, though once you are married there is no reason why the two of you cannot stay with your lovers once there is a child."

"true."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

As soon as they had dealt with the wedding of the prince preparations were already going on for the General's wedding not that Sephiroth wanted it any more than before but at least neither did Elena. He waited in his study for Reno who had sent a missive asking permission to talk to him not reno's style really he had expected the red-head to come barging into his study on his own. Elena must have sent the message and told reno about it he decided. Though for his part the man in question did just barge in at the time the letter had asked.  
"Reno."  
"Sephiroth."  
"you wanted to talk to me?"   
"Yes."  
"Would you like a seat or shall you pace?"  
"Pace."  
"Very well."  
"Sephiroth I know you don't want this any more than laney and neither of you have a choice,"  
"Yes both of us have discussed this." He looked strait at him. "you do know that after the wedding there is no reason the two of you could not continue to be lovers i have another I love myself."  
"Yeah laney told me the same thing , you really don't care?"  
"Why should I this wedding is not my idea nor hers."  
"Oh okay then." He really hadn't expected the man to be so calm about it.  
"Reno Elena is a beautiful woman and yes most men would fight you for the right to her hand but besides the fact you obviously have her heart I am not interested in women for sexual partners. I like blonds yes but i prefer men in that respect."  
"Like Cloud?"  
"Yes like Cloud." he nodded.  
"You know ther will have ot be at least one child between you two right?"  
"I know that will be the only time I touch her like that."  
"All right." He looked over at the cabinet near the window. "Is ther any alcohol in there?"  
"Yes."  
"I need a drink."  
Sephiroth smirked and went to the cabinet pouring two glasses of thin reddish Gongagan whiskey and handed one to Reno.  
"To the beginning of an interesting relationship." Reno said and downed the glass.

a year had passed and the wedding plans were finished leaving Sephiroth in the uncomfortable place of groom and Elena in the place of the bride. neither looked very happy even though it was a much smaller ceremony then the prince's wedding had been. they barely even kissed as Braska said they should and the party was even smaller. since both were military most of the well wishers were as well. The two of them were even acting like they actually enjoyed themselves.

Cloud watched the wedding feeling mildly upset. Sephiroth had agreed far to readily for him even if he had told him it was okay. He got up and sighed leaving the chapel and heading for the stables to grab his Chocobo. the pretty gold bird nipped at his hair.  
"Not now Karat let's just go." He told the bird swinging into the saddle. he had to get out of there before he did something he would regret. He would leave and maybe come back, but first he would go home for a while.

The chocobo was willing to run as fast as she could and as far as possible but the town Cloud had been born in was on another continent and he had to book passage on a boat ot get there. He didn't really care he just wanted to get as far from Midgard as he could.

Niebelhiem was a nice little town nestled in the Corel mountains. Cloud had been born there to his parents Marine and Odin Strife. he was Odin's only child though his mother had been a mistress of Rufus' father and was Rufus' mother but only members of the family knew that. His mother still lived in Niebelhiem now. she was a sweet woman still quite lovely with golden hair and blue eyes just like both of her sons. she was glad to see Cloud and demanded to know all the latest things that had happened to her babies especially the wedding of her younger son and Quistis.  
"So the child was a girl and is a cute little thing."  
"That's wonderful so I'm a grandmother now."  
"You don't look it mother."  
"Flatterer. I'm glad you finally took some time to see your mother though i would like it if your brothers did."  
"well they are quite busy mother."  
"True."

He spent a few days ther mostly in the mountains one day he ran into an old friend, a girl he had known.  
"Cloud?"  
"Tifa it's been awhile?"  
"it has where have you been?"  
'Midgard I made it in the SOLDIER program and decided to visit mom. I thought you were in Corel?"  
"no I came home for awhile want to get a drink?"  
"Sure."

The two spent days together in the small town, and their nights together in the old inn owned by Tifa's mother. If the woman knew what was going on she said nothing to either of them or Cloud's mother who seemed unaware of her son's activities with the brunette. Neither had said anything to one another either. Cloud tired to ignore the nagging in the back of his head reminding him he was supposed to be with Sephiroth and the one that told him Tifa had left for Corel to marry some miner there.

Four month passed and a group of SOLDIERs arrived led by Zack. They were there of course for Cloud.  
"Zack?"   
"Hey cloud i've been ordered to bring you home."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's orders, from the prince himself." his black haired friend told him.   
"fine let me say goodbye first though."  
"Of course."

He went to find Tifa who was in her mother's inn cleaning up.  
"Cloud why are the SOLDIERS here?" She asked him.  
"To take me home my leave's over "   
"Oh write me okay i haven't heard form you in nearly four years."  
"I know I'll write this time i swear." He hugged her and left before he did something else he might regret.

His mother was easier to deal with she knew his duty was to the throne. She hugged him and let him go giving him some things to give to his brothers and sent him on his way. Cloud was part of the trip back but during the boat ride to the other continent he was too sea sick to care much. Zack stayed nearby in case Cloud wanted to talk since he was his friend after all. 

It was a moonless night when Cloud stood alone on the deck staring out at the water after heaving up the last vestiges of his dinner. He was torn at this point between duty and desire, he didn't love Tifa but he did care for her, and Sephiroth was married now and it would look bad if anyone knew that he and Cloud were lovers.   
He didn't even look up when footsteps approached him and a coat was thrown over his shoulders. He looed up to see Zack lean on the railing.  
'you okay Spike?"  
"fine."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why disappear for months?"  
"the court's uncomfortable."  
"Any of that have to do with Seph?"  
"No."  
"Right it has nothing to do with Seph and Elena having to get married and produce children, she's pregnant by the way so they haven't even looked at one another since she said she was."  
Blue eyes looked up at him. "really?"  
"Of course they despise eachother it's all politics and I know you are worse than me when it comes to politics Spike."  
"thanks a lot Zack."  
"you're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been months since Cloud had seen Sephiroth or any of the others for that matter. there was an odd tenseness in the air he had not remembered being there when he had left. Zack dragged him to the rooms he had shared with Sephiroth before. as they entered Tseng was leaving an off look in his deep black eyes. The man smiled at him nodding slightly and left no doubt returning to his prince.

Cloud followed Zack into the room. The front area was dark with only the fire going for light. Sephiroth was on a couch in his normal black attire. He looked up at them, green eyes reflecting the light of the fire eerily.

"Cloud?"

"Hey Seph." the blond said quietly from behind Zack.

"Why don't you too talk I have a betrothed to talk to." Zack left the room but stayed by the doors and stopped the triplets from entering motioning to the room they nodded and joined him to wait for what would come.

The two men watched one another warily. Cloud stayed standing and Sephiroth stayed on the couch.

"What happened Cloud? you vanished for nearly three months."

"I couldn't stand seeing it, the wedding."

"You said we should go long with it." He stood and took Cloud in his arms gently patting his hair. "You know I love you Cloud no one else."

"I know Seph I love you too." he buried his face in the man's chest.

"I'm glad you're back."

"I am too, I missed you." he leaned up and kissed the man.

Sephiroth leaned to meet him and deepened the kiss. Cloud's hands slipped under the long jacket of his uniform and up the muscled back of his lover. Sephiroth's hands were busy pulling Cloud's shirt form his pants and trying to remove it with out breaking the kiss. Cloud's own hands made short work of seph's pants letting them drop to the floor. soon both men were naked and Sephiroth pushed cloud down onto the couch. There was no gentleness in the first time he took him, simply the raw passionate need to take the blonde and prove he belonged to Sephiroth. Cloud reveled in the feelings, he loved Sephiroth he had been silly to think the man's feelings would change simply because he had been forced to marry someone. Sephiroth did not care if anyone knew he had a lover he had been with cloud for three years everyone in the court was aware of their relationship and the gossips had learned better then to talk about it.

Finally they lay there on the couch spent and sticky. Sephiroth pulled a blanket on top of them and sighed holding his little lover close.

The triplets entered quietly and saw their elder brother and Cloud on the couch. None said a word as they headed for their own room.

Outside Zack smirked and headed for his own rooms he now shared with his fiancée. The brunette woman smiled from the embroidery frame she was working on as he entered.

"Is everything all right Zack?"

"Fine, Cloud's back and seems to be okay and Seph and Tseng are up to something."

"I know that , they've been up to something you can see it in their eyes."

"I can't." he told her sitting at her feet." I don't have your talents."

"True, but the Sorceress has needs of those talents."

"I know I'm just glad she can let you go enough to be with me."

"Because I love you and want to be with you." She leaned down to kiss him.

Tseng kept a strait face as he returned to the prince's chambers reliving Rude and Reno who he had left to watch the youth as he spoke with the general. Everything was coming to a head now and they were all in place for the final part of the plan.

Rufus was waiting for him when he arrived, a small table was set up with wine and small foods.

"How was the planning?"

"Going well my prince."

"I have told you to call me Rufus in my private rooms."

"Of course Rufus." He answered.

The prince huffed and took a sip of the wine as Tseng joined him. They are in relative silence only a few touches were exchanged as they ate after wards Rufus went to his private bathing chamber dragging Tseng with him.

"Soon we will have everything together for the plan."

"Good let me know when it's all ready."

"Of course Rufus. And your wife?"

"In name only neither of us is interested in the other enough to consummate the wedding."

"I noticed." Tseng muttered as he washed the prince's back.

"Father only said I had to marry her he said nothing of sleeping with her." The young prince shrugged.

"I'm sure that is what the court wants to see sir, a little prince running around. "

"Too bad they won't get that unless something drastic happens like one of my brothers suddenly having a child."

"I see."

Things seemed to settle in the routine of the castle and everyone seemed to calm down a few months later Elena went into labor. She bore twins on a cold winter night the first came out loud and screaming the second was quiet and had to be coaxed into his first sounds of life. Both boys had their father's hair of silver white in wispy curls their eyes were already the green of jade with an odd knowing look in their depths. Elena cared for them as there mother but didn't feel the some connection she had with Axel who even though he was only two seemed jealous of his younger brothers. Three months after the twin's birth a messenger arrived carrying a small blond baby and a note for Cloud. He delivered them in private and Cloud accepted the boy his son. As he looked at the small bundle his brother came to his rooms.

"Cloud."

"Rufus can I help you?"

"We can help eachother I believe my brother. "

"You need an heir."

"Yes, would you let me raise him as mine?"

"No one would know?"

"No one we can say that Quistis had a son."

He handed the baby to his brother. "Take care of Roxas."

"You will be there too."

"Yes but as an uncle not the father."

They parted Roxas being delivered to the nursery and soon everyone heard of the child that Quistis had had a son though none had heard she was pregnant.

"This is quite a plan my husband." She told Rufus.

"As long as it keeps us well my wife." He smiled. He did not love her she did not love him but they both knew politics.

"An heir means only one thing now doesn't it?"

"Yes I must go speak to the general." He said and left the nursery.

Sephiroth and Tseng were waiting in the general's rooms when Rufus arrived. They both looked up at him.

"A child was delivered to us today. An heir to the throne he has the right blood and I have claimed him as mine."

"So it's time then?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

The three of them left the room and headed for the king's rooms to speak with him. Gestalt was surprised by them entering and locking the door behind them. They left only an hour later and none knew what had happened in that room except the four of them, the General, the prince and the prince's bodyguard and the ex-king.

The coronation was held at the same time as the announcement of the prince's birth. Everyone was there to see the prince assume the throne and name the boy Roxas his heir. Quistis accepted the throne of the queen and sat at her lord's side. As always Rufus brought his own court to power once he had the throne he named Rinoa the sorceress all the others stayed in their normal ranks though Aerith had taken up the mantle of the castle's main healer. The council remained pretty much the same as he had no one he wanted to place there yet.

The council and guard swore their loyalty to Rufus and his brothers stepped forward to pledge loyalty separately. Sephiroth made a show of kneeling to him and swearing is loyalty Tseng remained a Dark presence at his back.

The world would change for the better at their desire.


End file.
